Round and Round
by wintershine
Summary: "I don't like fighting... But the making up isn't so bad." The only times they aren't fighting are when they're making up. Lomille one-shot inspired by Big Time Double Date.


**Round and Round**

_They didn't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time, and they challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other._

* * *

POW. The sound of slapping skin carried across the Palmwoods Park, from where Logan and Camille were having another spectacular argument to where Carlos and James crouched hidden in the bushes to watch the show.

"_Yes," _Carlos whispered exuberantly while James swore under his breath next to him. Lifting up his tree-hat to scratch his head, the shorter boy grinned over at his friend, who was grumbling as he took out his wallet and fished out a five dollar bill.

James handed over the money, which Carlos pocketed happily, as the two boys watched while Logan rubbed his sore jaw and Camille stalked away angrily.

"Told you," Carlos said with a smug grin.

"Shut up," muttered James, who took off his own tree-hat in order to comb his hair back into place. "Wait! Look!"

Logan had jogged after Camille, easily catching up with her and grabbing her wrist to stop her from going any farther. He spun her around so she was forced to face him, and Carlos could see that she still looked _pissed. _

"I wonder what—"

"_Shh!" _James hissed at him. "Watch!"

They couldn't hear what Logan and Camille were saying, but suddenly Camille was grinning, launching herself into Logan's arms, and the two were going at it like they hadn't seen each other in months. Logan's arm wrapped around Camille's waist, and tangled his fingers in her hair while she locked her own arms around his neck.

This time Carlos swore and he dug the money James had just given him out of his pocket, and searched for an additional five to give to his grinning friend.

"I'll take that," James said with a self-satisfied smile. He replaced the money back into his wallet and stood up, no longer trying to hide from Logan and Camille. From the looks of things, it'd be awhile before they came up for air and realized they were still in public.

Not that that even mattered to them anymore. They had single-handedly caused Bitters to institute a ban on Public Displays of Affection in the Palmwoods lobby, the pool, the park, the vending machine areas, the stairwells, and the parking lot.

James patted his buddy on the back. "Better luck next time."

"Nuh-uh," Carlos pouted. "No way. I'm never betting you again. You've already won my whole allowance!"

"It's not _my _fault those two are so predictable! It's like clockwork."

As the boys walked back towards the lobby, Carlos chanced a glance back at the happy couple, who were oblivious to a shocked mother shielding her young daughter's eyes from their aggressive make-up.

"James," he said, snickering, "do you think they're… _you know._" He raised his eyebrows at the pretty boy, who was waving to blond Jennifer as they passed.

"Huh?" He asked, distracted.

"Logie and Camille," Carlos pressed. "Do you think they've—" He looked around, checking that no one was eavesdropping. "—_done it_?"

James also snickered at the thought, though he secretly believed the pair were definitely getting it on. "If they haven't by now, it'll definitely be soon. They can barely keep their hands off each other as it is."

* * *

In fact, Logan and Camille were doing a fairly fantastic job of keeping their physical relationship a secret.

So far they'd done it in Logan's room, Camille's room, Camille's living room, the back of a limo, Buddha Bob's broom closet, and the lobby bathroom. When the boys had suspiciously asked him why he was always grinning so goofily, he snapped out of his euphoria and told them that he was excited about the discovery of a subatomic particle that scientists were calling "the key to the universe." He was just preparing to launch into an explanation about how this particle was basically the cornerstone to modern science's understanding of _reality _when the other three boys stopped him and backed away slowly, shaking their heads at the genius.

Three weeks following their fight in the park, which had resulted in one of their _better_ make-up sessions (if he did say so himself), the couple was hanging out in Camille's apartment, running lines for an audition she had the next day. She'd made Logan put on a pair of fake vampire fangs and a long, black cape so he would look the part of the brooding teen vampire he was supposed to be playing.

"But Maria," he read from his page of the script. "You must know how impossible this is! We can't risk being together! It is too dangerous, for you and for me!"

"Our love can get us through anything, William! Don't you see that?" Camille recited her lines without looking down at the script. "The dangers don't matter as long as we're together!"

Logan looked down again. "It's for your own good. I must leave and never return. It is the only way to ensure your safety. It will kill me to be apart from you, but I care more for your well-being than my own happiness."

"And what about my happiness, William? Do you care nothing for that either?" Camille asked dramatically, causing Logan to snort with laughter. Camille glared at him for breaking the scene.

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "But this is so dumb. Are you sure you want to audition for this movie? It's just a terrible Twilight rip off."

Camille looked stung. "I have to audition, Logan. I haven't had a good job since Spy High. Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just saying, I think even you can do better than this."

"What do you mean, '_even you'_?"

Logan cringed. "I didn't mean that the way it soun—"

"In case you forgot, Logan, my dad isn't exactly entirely supportive of us being out here, especially when it goes so long in between me booking roles!"

"I just meant—"

"Meant what? That _even I, _the worst actress at the Palmwoods, can do better than another low-budget teen vampire movie with shitty writing, shitty effects, and shitty production?"

"I didn't say—"

"You didn't have to!" Camille yelled. "You think I don't know it's a terrible script? You think I don't know that even if I somehow manage to get the part, it will do little to nothing to actually further my acting career?"

"Of course I—"

"Because I have worked my ass off for the last four years and have practically nothing to show for it! My dad has nearly forced me to move back to Connecticut twice already! So spare me the pep talk about how I should choose better things to try out for, because I don't have that luxury! Not all of us were plucked out of a grocery store parking lot and brought here to make our dreams come true," she finished scathingly.

"Oh, that's not fair," Logan argued, crossing his arms. "We've worked hard too!"

"Yeah, it must be so hard to be hand-picked into a successful band with adoring fans all over the world."

"Don't be a pain in the ass," Logan snapped. "It's a lot more than that and you know it!"

"If I'm such a pain in the ass, why don't you just leave, then? Go ahead, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Arrogant?"

"Yes, arrogant! I've been working towards this my whole life, and you? You don't care about this! You want to be a doctor, cure cancer, save the world, and that's awesome, but it doesn't change the fact that you got chosen for something big, when you didn't even want it, all because you happened to be standing next to Kendall!"

"Just because I got picked for this doesn't mean I don't want it!" Logan raised his voice right back at her. "I know you're frustrated about your auditions, but don't take it out on me!"

"Get out, Logan."

"Excuse me?"

"Get. OUT."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said stubbornly. "We need to settle this."

"Settle what? The fact that my infinitely smart and successful boyfriend just _has _to constantly prove his genius by winning every—single—argument?" Camille asked bitterly. Logan didn't move. "Fine, you stay. I'll leave."

Camille started to move toward the door but Logan blocked her way. "You can't leave," he told her.

"Yes I can! Get out of my way."

"No."

"Logan, what's the point of this? Aren't you tired of it?"

"Tired of what?"

"Of fighting," Camille sighed, no longer shouting. Her shoulders slumped and she rubbed her eyes. "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"What do you mean? Do what?"

"_Us. _I don't think I can."

This time Logan sighed. "I don't want to break up again, Camille. This is just what we do; we fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass, which you are, ninety-nine percent of the time." Camille opened her mouth to say something but Logan cut her off. "I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two-second rebound rate before you're doing the next pain in the ass thing. And you're not afraid to hurt mine, either. It's just…us. We speak our minds."

"So, what, we're just supposed to keep going on like this?"

"No! But what I'm saying is, it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard, and we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that, because I want _you_."

Camille looked up into Logan's eyes, and saw the passion there, saw that he really meant what he was saying, that he loved her and that even though he drove her crazy sometimes, he would always reassure afterward that they were together. And that, more than anything, was what convinced her to stay.

Because, truthfully, it wasn't really the fighting that bothered her. It really was just _them. _It was part of their dynamic, and a lot of people might not have gotten it, but it worked for them. For the most part. But the making up after all was said and done really was the best.

So Camille wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as his own strong arms held her close. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a small smile, giggling quietly when he tilted her chin up and kissed her on the mouth.

Immediately, she parted her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside as their kiss deepened slowly. When he pulled away to take a breath, Camille took his hand in hers and led him down the short hallway to her bedroom, to the place where they had first done this, which she would always remember as one of the best nights of her life.

Logan shut the door behind him and locked it, before turning back to Camille and kissing her again, backing her up slowly until the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed. He lay her down gently, settling his warm weight on top of her cautiously, being careful not to squash her thin frame. He moved from her mouth down her jawline to her neck, sucking on a spot he knew was ticklish so that she panted and squirmed under him and tugged at his hair trying to get him stop. Which he didn't, of course.

Camille ran her hands down his back, pulling at the bottom of his button-down, which was tucked into his jeans. Her small hands nimbly undid the buttons and Logan sat back and flung the garment off and to the floor, where it was soon joined by his t-shirt and her own purple blouse. Pinning her down with his legs, Logan reached behind Camille's back, grazing his nails along her shoulder blades and tracing circles into her smooth skin before finally popping the clasp on her bra and sliding the straps down her arms to drop it to the ground.

He planted a chaste kiss to her lips once more and moved down her neck and collarbone, leaving a scorching trail where his tongue touched her skin. Camille arched her back and let her eyes fall closed as Logan squeezed and caressed her breasts until they were practically aching. She gasped when he sucked a nipple into his mouth, her body flushing red and growing warm with desire. Camille's hands roamed Logan's chest and back, wanting to pull him impossibly closer, but he merely continued kissing down her body, fingers coming to rest at the top of her shorts, where he winked at her before thumbing the button through the hole and easing the zipper down.

Camille's heart was starting to race as the tension between them built. She allowed Logan to tug her shorts down past her hips, her thighs, her knees, finally kicking them off her feet so that they were added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Logan made his way back, up to her neck and jawline, planting more kisses as his right hand wandered, warming her wherever it landed, teasing as he moved closer to the one spot the desperately wanted him to touch, which he seemed to be avoiding.

"_Logan," _she whined, voice sounding raspy and quite unlike her.

The boy smirked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "That's what you get for calling me an 'arrogant son of a bitch,'" he said in her ear. He kissed the ticklish spot on her neck again, holding her in place as she wriggled beneath him.

"_Sorry,_" she breathed, rolling her hips up, trying to create more contact between them. "I didn't mean it."

"I think you did," Logan grinned, now gripping her inner thigh but refusing to move any closer despite her valiant efforts to get him to touch her.

"Nuh-uh," Camille half groaned as he swiftly ran his hand back up to her chest to palm her breasts again. "Didn't mean any of it."

"Well," he said, reaching between her legs once more. "If you're _sure…" _

"Positive."

Logan slowly rubbed her center, using her panties, wet with her heat and desire, to create more friction. Camille spread her legs a little wider to give him better access, bucking into his touches and letting out soft moans as he worked. A soft sound of protest escaped her throat when he removed his hand, but she was able to clear her head and sit up, reaching for the button on his blue jeans. Logan kicked off the jeans quickly before crawling toward her again.

Instead of letting him pin her down again, Camille stopped him while they were both still upright and climbed onto this lap, straddling him and wrapping her legs around his waist as his strong arms held her up. She could feel him growing harder beneath her, so she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him forcefully, grinding her center against his. He let out a strangled kind of grunt, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be the one doing the teasing.

Logan steadied her after a few moments of this and used his weight advantage to lay her down again, moving to slide her panties off, which she was only too happy to let him do. She slid his boxers down too, and they kicked the garments off the bed. Camille stroked his length, moving up and down, using the small drops of moisture leaking from the tip as a lubricant.

"_Fuck," _he panted, biting down on his lip to keep from losing his composure.

"That's what _you _get for calling me a pain in the ass."

He managed a laugh. "I'm sorry," he said. "We're even now."

"Just about," Camille agreed. He kissed her again. "_Logan," _Camille hissed. "_Now." _

He didn't need telling twice.

Settling between her legs, he slowly pushed himself inside her, looking for any signs of discomfort anywhere. It had been painful for her the first couple of times, probably more so than she'd let on, so he wanted to be sure that she was okay. Seeing no hints that he shouldn't continue, he pressed on until he could go no further, stopping to let out a slight sigh of satisfaction. She felt warm and wet and tight around him, and it wasn't until she arched her back into him that he thought to move again.

Camille inhaled deeply as Logan slid back out, moaning his name while he thrust against her. She savored the feeling of him being inside her, relishing in it every time he pushed himself in, and feeling strangely empty every time he pulled out. The heat between her legs was slowly spreading throughout her body, coming to a boil in a spot somewhere in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to clench her eyes shut and give herself over to that feeling, but she held back.

Because this was when she liked to look at Logan's face. He would bite his lip or lick them, with a slight frown on his face, as if he was concentrating hard on something. But every so often he would catch her looking at him, and the frown would disappear and it would be replaced with this… this _look _that she _knew_ was just for her, just for the two of them when they were alone, when nothing mattered but them and their own little world. The first time she saw that look was the first time she knew she loved him.

He caught her eye and grinned again, dipping down quickly to capture her mouth in a kiss.

Finally the desire building inside her was becoming too much to hold back. "_Faster," _she moaned lightly.

Logan picked up his speed, gripping her sheets in his fists as he worked to moved faster, thrusting into her harder.

"_Love—you—ah—so—fucking—much," _he grunted, his words being punctuated by the movements of his hips against hers.

"Love you too," she murmured, letting her eyes fall closed. "_Yes, nnghhh, right there." _

With a louder cry of pleasure than she had ever given before, Camille's whole body shuddered as she came hard, feeling like a previously roaring fire had been taken down to a dull glow. Logan stilled as he waited for her to catch her breath, then pushed into her sensitive core a few more times until his own orgasm wracked through him. His movements inside her so soon after she'd come down from her high tipped her over the edge again, and she gripped his shoulder tightly, not realizing that her nails were leaving indentations on his skin.

Logan pressed his lips to her forehead before rolling off of her, feeling immensely sated and now terribly sleepy. He lay back against her pillows, a lazy smile crossing his face as Camille pulled her comforter from the foot of the bed to cover them. She snuggled into his side, draping an arm over his waist, not minding in the least that now they'd have to wash her sheets for the fourth time in two weeks. He stroked her hair softly, watching her as her eyes drifted shut.

"I don't like fighting," he said quietly, yawning. "But the making up isn't so bad."

* * *

**Boom. Done. Been working on this for the last 24 hours, so I hope it was found to everyone's liking. Anon reviews are on so please please please let me know what you thought! Thanks so much.**

**Side note: While this was obviously inspired by Big Time Double Date, the summary and one section of dialogue were taken from The Notebook. It fit too well not to use, so there you have it. Cookies to you if you spotted it!**


End file.
